As image pickup devices have grown more compact in recent years, the demand for lenses made of high refractive index, high dispersion glasses has increased. High refractive index, high dispersion optical glasses based on the phosphate compositions disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) Nos. 2006-111499 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2007-15904 (Patent Document 2) are being employed as such lens materials.